Elongate intravascular devices can be packaged in carrier tubes. A carrier tube provides a way to package and handle an intravascular device, but the intravascular device can have a tendency to fall out of the carrier tube. As such, there is an ongoing need to provide improved devices and packaging techniques to reduce this tendency.